There are several systems in use for providing an alarm in response to the existance of an emergency condition. In some cases they are fixed in position. In still others they are fire or burglar alarms. However, no system of which I am aware provides the flexibility, portability and reliability of the system which is disclosed herein. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a personal emergency alarm system which is both flexible and portable.
It is a further object of this invention to provide the means for operating a plurality of systems in close proximity without interference one with another.
It is another object of this invention to provide an emergency alarm system which can be set off by means which can conveniently be carried on the person.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a system in which a plurality of emergency signals can be received and recognized by an emergency transmitter.
It is a further object of the invention to provide flexible system address means for identifying the emergency signal as that of the system receiving it.